


i want you to be the beginning

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “why am i here,” minhee mumbles quietly, sitting up more slowly this time. his tone falls flat but hyeongjun offers an explanation anyway along with a tightly-wrapped package, passed into minhee’s hands.“i invited you over last night. correction, i forced you to come over last night because i know you have deadlines and you need the adult supervision.”“‘m four months older than you,” minhee mumbles sleepily, unwrapping hyeongjun’s generous breakfast consideration – sesame bagel with chocolate spread, minhee’s regular from the coffee chain common to the pair’s campuses.“and yet you’re the child in this friendship,” hyeongjun says, voice dripping in honey and minhee doesn’t bite back.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i want you to be the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi... i'm back against all odds! apologies if this is a little rushed and has some plot holes, i wanted to spend some more time exploring this one but i started later than planned because i had a little bit of a health scare today :( but i'll be alright!!! i can't quit writing when it brings me so much joy <3 enjoy this little something-something for everyone's favourite minisong!
> 
> title from a song for you by nu'est.

minhee wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and _very_ disoriented. hands grabbing experimentally at sheets, his eyes slowly open to the darkened room, senses devoid of any defining characteristics.  _ where in the world is he? _

pushing himself up with elbows against plush pillows, minhee rises to fall again, head pounding and stomach flipping.  _ okay, then. _ the student results to staring at the ceiling, hands folded neatly as he wills his body to be a bit more cooperative, playing mental tricks on himself to quell the feeling of nausea.

the door to the unfamiliar dorm cracks open, overhead light illuminating and minhee shields his eyes at the fluorescence. “you’re up,” a voice says simply. minhee smiles when he recognizes it as song hyeongjun, a friend carried from high school into university – same city, different institution. that explains how he knew he wasn’t in his own dorm.

“why am i here,” minhee mumbles quietly, sitting up more slowly this time. his tone falls flat but hyeongjun offers an explanation anyway along with a tightly-wrapped package, passed into minhee’s hands.

“i invited you over last night. correction, i forced you to come over last night because i know you have deadlines and you need the adult supervision.”

“‘m four months older than you,” minhee mumbles sleepily, unwrapping hyeongjun’s generous breakfast consideration – sesame bagel with chocolate spread, minhee’s regular from the coffee chain common to the pair’s campuses.

“and yet you’re the child in this friendship,” hyeongjun says, voice dripping in honey and minhee doesn’t bite back. he’s too tired and too engaged by the morning meal in front of him, turning it in his hands as he considers whether or not it’s worth the risk of vomiting in hyeongjun’s sink. “take it slow, alright?” hyeongjun’s voice startles the taller boy, coming to minhee’s side with a glass of water. “i got some crackers too, in case typical food is a bit too much to handle.” the younger male slips a small package of saltines out of his pocket, placing it alongside the glass on the bedside table.

“thank you.” minhee’s voice is still a bit groggy and disengaged but he hopes hyeongjun understands the sincerity. “you don’t have to keep doing this.”

“you’re right, i don’t have to,” hyeongjun sighs as he walks toward his desk, pulling the chair over bedside, “but it’s what i should do. i know you, minhee, and i wish you’d take better care of yourself.”

minhee hums idly at that, shoving down the apology on the tip of his tongue – no use, hyeongjun’s just going to lecture him further. “but where did you sleep, then?”

“right where you are.” minhee opens his mouth in protest before it snaps shut at hyeongjun’s stern gaze. “it’s fine, you’re a pretty quiet and inactive sleeper. even so, gotta look out for you, right?”

minhee nods – he’d do the same for hyeongjun in a heartbeat if only hyeongjun weren’t so steady and responsible on his own. even so, he smiles peacefully as he recalls hyeongjun’s bad bout of the flu two semesters past, one week at minhee’s and two tissue boxes in total. in that time, minhee came to understand why hyeongjun continues to put up with him – it’s nice to 

“minhee?” hyeongjun breaks the silence and the taller boy nods, now braving his bagel. “i know you’re a hard worker but please slow down when you’re this sick, okay?”

“but –”

“no _ but _ s, one good day of rest is all you need to get better. do you wanna keep on sleeping after this?”

minhee tilts his head in contemplation, eyes wandering around the brightened room. “i shouldn’t.”

“listen to your body, minhee, not your textbooks,” says hyeongjun wisely, poking the taller boy square in the chest. minhee smiles at the returned playfulness between them, much-welcomed in the tenser air.

taking a sip of water to think it over, minhee grins at hyeongjun before his head hits the pillow again, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. “g’night, hyeongjun.”

hyeongjun smiles down at him, pride unspoken but displayed. “good.” ruffling his hair – minhee’s too tired and much too contented to gripe on that – the smaller boy flicks off the light switch, room illuminated in nothing but the morning sun thinly filtered through the blinds concealing the small window. “i’ll be here if you need anything.”

hyeongjun always is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! sorry for the brevity and ambiguity but i hope it was sweet and heartwarming in the few words i managed to get down today!
> 
> also!! i have finally been compelled to make a twitter account to interact with you all beyond ao3's commenting feature, catch me at @deuichas! i also have a cc @ curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
